Chalkia
by D4Y5
Summary: When the living won't be your friend, be friends with the dead. When Sora is set out as an outcast, he becomes friend with a dead boy named Roxas as well as making friends with a much older man named Axel.


_**Chalkia**_

Whenever you find devastating news you don't realize at first how you started off your day complaining about waking up at seven am. Then making yourself a bowl of cereal and then walk the long way to school alongside your friends - or rather, following behind. Once you get to school, you don't know what the commotion going on in your first period class is going on about.

A group of classmates all having the same conversation. I kept hearing people say the similar things to each other.

"I can't believe it."

"Who could've done it?"

"How sad."

"Did anyone know him?"

"He didn't have any friends."

I slowly made my way to my seat and sat my bag down before sitting down. Of course I wanted to know what in the world was going on, but my timidness got the better of me. That is until I saw Namine. A real sweet girl who I used to be interested in elementary school. I think we dated back then but it was just pretend. She was chatting with her girly friends like Fuu and Olette so I figured it wouldn't hurt to reach out and ask her what was going on.

"Namine," I called.

She turned around in her seat and greeted me with a warm smile that was terribly weak. Whatever happened, it must've been quite devastating enough to effect her wonderful smile. She played with her hair that rested on her right shoulder and her eyes stared right into mine. "Sora…" she said softly. "Did you hear what happened?"

"No," I responded as I leaned over my desk on my elbows. Now I was flat out curious. "I was hoping you would tell me."

She bit down on her pale lip and her eyes gazed down for a moment. Even though the air was filled with bitter seriousness and she was obviously distraught by the situation, I couldn't help but think how pretty she was like a daisy in her white jumper and flowery skirt. "One of our classmates… was _**murdered.**_" The sincerity of the words brought me out of my awestruck daze and I sat up straight in my chair.

"Who?" I asked.

"Rox…as?" She said slowly and glanced at her friends, assuring her she had pronounced the name right.

It bothered me the entire day. It was discussed in every class even when the teachers told us to hush up and pay attention. When we asked the teachers if they knew the student they couldn't say much about him either.

I ended up feeling bad for him at lunch. I had no idea who he was or what he looked like. All I knew was his name was Roxas and no one knew him. In the papers, it read that he was mauled so terrible they had to get dental records to find out who he really was. It was really morbid to me that everyone was talking about it, even my friends at the lunch table.

Kairi and Namine were discussing how sad it was that nobody knew who Roxas was. Olette said she was partners with him in biology once. He understood the lab better than she could process so she assumed he was smart. Riku mentioned he's bumped into him in the hall a few times. But overall, no one knew much about Roxas. No one bothered to asked me if I knew him. My reply would be no, but I wish I was his friends after all this.

I usually walked home after school alone. Riku and Kairi would go off to study together and Namine and Olette and Fuu always had plans to go home together to have tea or something. I wasn't invited to any of these events. Ever.

My friendships with all my friends have slowly decayed. Especially with my best friends Kairi and Riku. It's just a thing that happened. They moved along faster than what I could even catch up to. I accepted it and I continued to drag behind all my friends. It was just one of those things that happened, unfortunately.

I trudged home as the sun began to set on the ocean horizon. The sun sleepily grazing along the thin line between the sky and water. I had an excellent view of this once I made it home. I opened the front door and peeked my head inside before entering my home. "Mom? Dad?" I called as I flicked on some switches to illuminate the home. When I received no response, I headed directly to my room, dropping off my bag somewhere in the dark before jumping right into bed.

I'm Sora Slovak. This is my life since freshman year. Now I'm a sophomore and it blows incredibly. I sat up in my bed and sighed, eyes gazing over to the window of the last touch of the sun before it sunk entirely into the ocean. I rested my head against the glass of the window and exhaled deeply onto it and made small drawings with the pad of my index. Drawings like crowns and seashells and keys. Some of my favorite things.

The night drew over like a great big blanket, embedded with tiny stars and the large moon right in the center. I kept my hands folded in between my legs as my neck began to grow sore from staring up so long.

I usually did this often with no real reason. I've been fascinated with nature since birth. I chased seagulls since I was able to walk - and I still do. I climb palm trees. I go swimming in the ocean. Shoot, the only real time I'm away is when I'm at school or sulking here in my bedroom staring out on the starry sky.

Suddenly I saw something flash across the sky. It really was one! I pressed my hands and the tip of my nose along the glass. A shooting star! My mouth opened wide into a grin, but only for a moment. I realized this was the chance to wish the one thing I truly desired more than ever. I sat back and closed my eyes as tight as I could until I saw bits of stars on the back of my eyelids. I wished as hard as I could.

_I wish for friends to call my own._

_**CRASH!**_

I nearly fell off my bed at the sound of something shattering on my hardwood floor. My eyes were wide open and before I knew it someone was in my room.

A blonde haired kid who had eyes like mine was standing there over my now shattered glass crown that was just for show. Before I could even get remotely mad I let out a scream of surprise at whoever the hell was in my room. "Who are you?" I shouted as I crawled to the very corner of my bed against the wall. The blonde kid looking surprised himself.

"I'm… Roxas. Who are you?"


End file.
